


Even the unfortunate events can lead to something spectacular

by Guhoel11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, At pease, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Helping Each Other, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, New Family, Past Abuse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Torture, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guhoel11/pseuds/Guhoel11
Summary: Harry and Draco end up kidnapped by the one person no one thought they would see again. They see each other as enemies at first, but learn to trust and cherish the other.Draco endurs mental trauma because he had to watch Harry truggle through the physical part of the trauma.They learn things about each other they didn't think they ever would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything here.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?!” 

“I wouldn’t know, and I’m not the only one Malfoy.”

“It’s all your fault!” 

“Not really, you were the one following me. I’m sure I was supposed to be taken, but you are here because of your own stupidity.”

“I wasn’t following you!”

“Then tell me, why are you here? Because I was taken in the Forbidden Forest, nowhere close to the castle. Where you were supposed to be.” 

Draco pulled at the chains that was around his wrists. “Will you stop doing that Malfoy!” Harry yelled at the person responsible for pulling his arms even higher above his head. Draco just smirked at the fact that he had managed to hurt Harry without having to do anything. 

“I’ve been nice to you! I’m not made to be stretched like that!” 

“Is the Chosen One in pain because of a little stretching? And at the hands of the person he hates.” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“And why is that Potter?” 

“Because I hate what I had to do because of the title. Hurting people that I love, killing people that is supposedly against me. Then go on and be praised by the fact that I had to kill someone. Not by choice but force.” Harry looked down on the floor that he was sitting on, tied down. Harry could feel his emotions surfacing and didn’t want Draco to see them. 

“Is Potter going to cry now?” Draco said hauntingly. 

“Just shut up Malfoy!” 

Draco was about to tease Harry even more, but someone opened the door to their cage and walked in. To their surprise it was none other than Ron Weasley, the one they thought was locked up in Azkaban for his actions against Harry in fifth year. 

“How the hell did you get out!?” Draco asked with a repulsed face. 

“That wasn’t hard at all since the dementors are gone, thanks to Harry. But the hard thing was to get a hold of Harry alone. And that didn’t work since I had to take you as well, Malfoy. But that can’t be helped, I should have remembered that you wouldn’t leave Harry alone. So here we are.” 

“What do you want with me Ron!” Harry asked Ron angrily. 

“I want to take revenge, since you sent me to Azkaban.” Ron said with a creepy smile. 

“Wait a moment. Harry sent you to Azkaban?” Draco asked in disbelief, he thought Ron and Harry were the best of friends. 

“When he found out something about me, he didn’t like it. He is the reason I spent three weeks in the infirmary in fifth year. He beat me up so bad almost every bone in my body was broken, and I was bruised everywhere. So, I reported him to the Ministry for abuse and wrongful use of magic. He was sentenced with five years because of what he did to me.” 

“But you are not allowed to be gay Harry! Something like that is just wrong, you were supposed to marry my sister and become a real Weasley! Just the way Dumbledore promised me before we met in the train.” Ron was furious, Harry only rolled his eyes. Al the while Draco was sitting there taking it all in. 

“I still can’t believe that you are stuck on the fact that I won’t marry your sister and become a Weasley. I’ve never expressed any feelings towards Ginevra or any girl for that matter. It’s all been one sided, from you! And the thing with Dumbledore is just wrong, he can’t promise me to someone.” As Harry said that, Ron took a hold of Draco’s chains and pulled them towards Draco. Causing pain to burst into Harry’s body. Draco didn’t know what to do, he sat there in silence and watched as Harry was in immense pain. Ron was laughing at the sight of Harry winching in pain from his arms being pulled away from his body. 

“Listen to me Harry and listen carefully! You are under my control here and you won’t talk back to me again. And I will get you to marry my sister!” Ron let go of the chains and Harry let out a big sigh in relief. Harry looked up at Ron and said nothing. He was not ready for that pain to erupt again. “Good boy, the Chosen One isn’t as dumb as someone might think from your grades at school.” 

“…” Harry didn’t respond to that. 

“Now let’s get to the fun part of this, Malfoy you get to sit there and watch your enemy in pain. Harry, prepare yourself for even more pain.” Ron took out his wand and cased a few spells. The room changed from a dark cell to a room full of torture tools. Harry was hanging from the ceiling, chains around his wrists and head looking down. He wasn’t far above the ground, but he wasn’t touching the ground. And his clothes were gone, he was only in his boxers. Draco was sitting on a chair, but he was tied down as well. His hands and legs were tied to the chair, forcing him to sit still. He still had his clothes, something he was happy about. Ron was standing next to the tools that would be used for torture, he was standing there with a creepy smile. Draco was scared for Harry and what was about to happen. 

“Are you ready Harry?” Ron looked up at Harry, Harry didn’t say or do anything other than close his eyes. “You are a fast learner Harry, I never thought I’d see the stubborn Chosen One submit to someone.” Ron walked over to Harry with a whip in his hand. Ready to cause serious harm. Ron whipped Harry on his back, hard. He repeated the act over and over. Harry was trying his best to not speak out his anger and pain, so he was moving a little and showing he was in pain. Draco wanted to call out for Ron to stop, but he was afraid he would get the same punishment. So, he just sat there taking in the pain on Harry’s face. The torture went on for hours, Ron changes his tool from time to time. After a while Ron saw that Harry was about to faint, he stopped. Then he took out his wand again and placed Harry on the ground, making sure he was laying on his biggest wounds. Ron took of Draco’s restraints and gave him a first aid kit. Hinting that he was supposed to help Harry. Ron walked out of the room with a creepy smile. Draco ran over to Harry, whom was unable to move his hands and legs because of new chains placed there by Ron. 

“Can you see and hear me Potter?” Draco said as he kneeled down beside Harry’s face. 

“Yeah I can.” Harry said, clearly in pain. 

“I’m going to clean and patch up your wounds, okay.” 

“No! Don’t touch me!” Harry screamed at him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Potter, I’m going to help you by cleaning your wounds. If I don’t clean them, you will die.” 

“Okay.”

Draco opened the first aid kit and took out some rubbing alcohol to clean the wounds. He put the alcohol on a cloth and moved it closer to a wound on Harry’s chest. Draco was about to place the cloth on the wound when Harry pulled away. 

“Potter, I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you.” 

“I know, but my body reacted that way. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, at least you aren’t afraid that I will hurt you. I’m going to place this on your wound on three, okay?” 

“Okay.” Harry took in a deep breath and sighed. 

“One.”

“Two” Draco placed the cloth on Harry’s wound and Harry screamed in pain. “Sorry I had to do it this way or I would never be able to clean your wounds.” Draco continued to clean the wound he had placed the cloth on. 

“I know, otherwise my body would have pulled away at three. But I don’t think it will work the next time though.” 

“Once I have the cloth on you Potter, I won’t have to take it off. That way I won’t have to force my way to touch you. And I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything when Weasel was torturing you.” 

“It’s okay, and I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself because of saying something. You being here helped me a little, if I was alone, I would have given up hours ago. But since you are here, I can’t have you die here because of my awful choice of friends.” 

“You are saying you held out for hours because of me?” 

“Yeah, I’ve already killed to many people. And I don’t think I could live with myself if I let another person die because I couldn’t take a little torture.” 

“That isn’t healthy Potter.”

“I know. But I’m struggling as it is with everything that has happened to me. Ron only befriended me because of Dumbledore and then Hermione left for Australia with her family. Leaving me alone to deal with my demons. And now Ron is torturing me because I sent him to Azkaban. And of course, I had to drag you into all of this.”

“I’m sorry, but do you at least still have contact Hermione, right?” Draco said as he continued to clean Harry’s wounds. 

“Yeah, I do still have little contact with her, but it’s very little. And thanks for helping me like this. I thought you would want to leave me to die in agony.”

“I might not like you too much, but I can’t live with the fact that I could have helped but decided our rivalry was far more important.” 

“And thanks for distracting me from the pain of the alcohol cleaning my wounds.”

“It’s nothing, I had to do it since we don’t have our wands and I can’t to wandless spells.”

“Malfoy?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you help me sit up? I can’t seem to do so in my current situation.”

“Of course. And I seem to have covered every wound of yours.”

“Thank you again. Really.”

Draco stood up to place the bloody cloth on the table. He walked back to Harry to help him sit up. It took a little out of him to lift the guy up. Draco was strong but Harry had so much muscles he was heavier than he thought. Draco eventually managed to lift him into a sitting position against the wall. 

“Thanks. Not to sound selfish or anything, but I’m glad you were kidnapped with me. I don’t’ think I would have survived here alone.” Harry was exhausted, and clearly in pain. But he still put a little smile on his face. 

“Potter, you need to sleep because you are exhausted out of your mind.” 

“I can’t thank you enough Malfoy.” Harry said as his eyes closed, and he fell into a deep sleep. Draco saw that he was about to fall down, on one of his biggest wounds. He sat down next to him and forced his head down on his shoulder. That way he wouldn’t have to clean his wounds again. Draco let Harry sleep on his shoulder until Ron came back in.

“The Chosen One couldn’t handle the little session and fell asleep.” Ron laughed. 

“He was exhausted from his body working overtime trying to clean and close all of his wounds.” 

“Wake him up!” 

Draco didn’t want to do it, but he couldn’t have Harry being punished even more than he will be. He gently shook Harry and he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Nice of you to wake up.” Ron said. 

Draco gently helped Harry up to a sitting position again, then looked at him with a sorry face. Harry gave a small smile and a nod, to indicate that it was okay. 

“Are you ready for more Chosen One?” 

“…” Harry didn’t respond to it, he couldn’t be bothered. 

“Good boy let’s get started. And Malfoy you can go back to the chair and sit there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they manage to escape Ron before Harry dies of his lackof medical help?

_“Good boy let’s get started. And Malfoy you can go back to the chair and sit there.”_

Draco stood up and whispered “Sorry” then walked over to the chair, he sat down and immediately he was tied down. He rolled his eyes but kept silent. Ron levitated Harry to a chair and forced him to lie down on his stomach over the chair. Harry’s arms and legs were tied to the legs of the chair. He took everything in silence. Right after Harry was tied down Ron started to whip him. He used that tool for a while before shifting to use a knife. To begin with he cut small cuts all over his body, but then he landed on Harry’s back and he smiled like a maniac. He was cutting all over his body, neither Harry nor Draco could see what he was doing this time. But it didn’t look good. Then Ron changed his tool again and tortured Harry for a few hours. This time it went so far that Harry was spitting out blood from his mouth. Ron stopped and untied Draco completely and tied Harry like was before the session. He was lying on his back since that is where his biggest wound was. Draco ran over to Harry as Ron was exiting the room.

“For fuck’s sake! What the hell is wrong with this guy?” Draco was furious.

“Everything.” Harry said and spit out even more blood.

Draco took out the cloth and just pressed it on Harry’s body. Harry flinched and screamed from the pain. Draco cleaned all of his wounds that were from the last session, then he turned Harry over and saw what Ron had used the knife for.

“Um. Potter.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any idea what he used the knife for on your back?”

“No…”

“He carved ‘_I’m a slutty gay’ _into your back.

“I would think something like that would end up on my body at some point. He found out that I wasn’t a virgin anymore too and yelled out in the common room that I was a slut and everything.”

“I’m sorry Potter.”

“It’s nothing, and it isn’t the only scar on my body.”

They sat there in silence while Draco was cleaning Harry’s wounds. It took some while, but Draco finished cleaning his wounds. Then Draco helped Harry into a sitting position, sat down beside him and waiting for Harry to fall asleep again. And Harry did, so Draco placed his head on his own shoulder and sat there thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t been there to help Harry. They sat there for a few hours before Ron came back in and did everything all over again.

This went on for weeks, and Harry was getting weaker and weaker. Draco was getting worried because Ron’s sessions weren’t getting shorter, but longer and worse. Ron was slowly killing Harry and Draco knew he really had to do something soon. Three weeks after their initial kidnapping Harry was laying on Draco’s lap, too tired to sit. All throughout those three weeks Draco was forced to watch, he once tried to say something, but Ron just put a cloth in his mouth. Draco gave up on that, but now he had to do something to help Harry. He wouldn’t last much longer. ‘_How can someone torture someone like this? Does he really want to kill him?_’ Draco thought to himself when he was running his hand through Harry’s har. It was sweaty, but he knew it made Harry feel a little better while he was recovering. Throughout the three weeks they’d been there, they had gotten closer to each other.

“Are you ready _Chosen One_?”

“Not like I have a choice in the matter.” Harry said as was laying there.

“Drop that tone of voice!” Ron said, angry that Harry was slowly becoming more defiant.

“No thanks, it’s the only thing I can do at the moment.” He said and raised his arms that were tied together.

“Shut up!”

“Nah.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Draco whispered to Harry.

“Getting the hell out of here. When he is angry enough, he will close the gap between us and point his wand at me. Take it and use it against him.” Harry whispered. Draco nodded.

“No talking between the two of you!”

“But Draco is so much better to talk to.”

“You are supposed to be obedient!”

“I was that for three weeks, now I don’t want to.”

“Bloody hell!” Ron said as he walked up to Harry and put his wand on Harry’s throat. Harry grinned and Draco quickly grabbed Ron’s wand. Ron was surprised and jumped back. Draco stood up and pointed the wand at Ron.

“You are just as stupid as you were back in fifth year. And you seriously couldn’t see that Harry was winding you up. He wanted you to place your wand on his throat. So, I could take it. Now, what should we do with you?”

“You wouldn’t mind healing me first, would you?” Harry said from the ground.

“Right, sorry.” Draco said and healed Harry and let him go from the restraints. Harry then stood up and walked to stand next to Draco.

“I think we should tie him up and leave him here for a few hours, then let the Aurors deal with him. And use Ron’s wand to find our own. I would love to have it back.”

“Who’d know you’d be such a Slytherin.” Draco said smirking while tying up Ron in a corner of the room.

“I was actually supposed to be placed in Slytherin, but I begged the hat to place me in Gryffindor instead. Our encounter made it, so I didn’t want to be with you at all. And Hagrid told me all about how every evil person came from Slytherin.”

“I was the reason you didn’t want to be in Slytherin even though the hat wanted you to?”

“Yeah, seems really stupid now. And I wish the hat hadn’t listened to me, that way I wouldn’t have had to deal with _that_.” Harry said pointing at Ron and making a repulsed face.

“Come on, we can talk about this late.” Draco said and started to move to the door.

“Clothes.”

“Right.” Draco said embarrassed as he forgot Harry didn’t have any clothes. Then he casted a spell and he was fully clothed.

“Thanks, now we can go. And we can ask the Aurors why they hadn’t found us. Ron isn’t that good with his wand movements.”

“Yeah I was wondering about that too. And don’t forget we are taking you to the hospital wing to get you checked out.”

“I never thought I’d see the day you’d care for someone else’s well-being, other than yourself.” Harry said.

“Well, when you are stuck in a cell with someone for three weeks you learn to care for the other person. And especially because I don’t think you will let someone else other than me ever touch you. You remember the first times I had to clean those wounds of yours.”

“I remember, and thank you for that.”

“It’s nothing when you had to go through all of that for three weeks.”

They walked out of the cell and saw a long corridor, it only led them one way. They followed the long corridor and found a door at the end. They carefully opened the door and found themselves in the Forbidden Forest. They looked around and saw that the door had led them to somewhere in the middle of the Forest.

“How are we supposed to get out of here? And where the hell is our wands, can you use Ron’s to locate them or something?” Harry asked, looking around for a hint of where they would need to go.

“I can’t locate your wand, but I can locate mine since we are connected. Hopefully your wand is with mine.” He said and closed his eyes to concentrate, Harry understood that he needed to be silent. They stood there for a few minutes not moving, just breathing. “I know where it is. It’s at the school, Ron must have placed them at the ground where we were kidnapped. Hopefully yours is there too.”

“That’s a start, but how are we supposed to get there. Because I know for a fact that I can’t handle apparating when my body is so exhausted. I know you healed me, but I’m exhausted. My body has been doing nothing else other than to heal my body for three weeks, I can’t handle more pain and nausea.” Harry said and felt himself getting nauseous and extremely exhausted. His vision got black in the corner of his eyes, then nothing.

“Harry!” Draco said as he ran up to a fainting Harry. He managed to catch him right before his head would hit the ground. “How am I supposed to get you help when you are unconscious.” Draco said with a grunt. ‘_Let’s start by seeing how far from civilization we are._’ He thought to himself and brought out Ron’s wand again. He casted a location spell and saw that they actually weren’t that far away from school. Oh, how he was going to have a word with the stupid Aurors on their case. ‘_Let’s cast a glare spell so they can see something is happening in the forest, that is magic forced.’_ he thought to himself. He looked down on Harry, whom he had carefully placed on the ground. Harry looked so peacefully when he was unconscious. He shot up the glare and hoped someone would find them, he didn’t know what else to do. He lifted up Harry’s upper body and placed Harry on his lap. He ran his hands through Harry’s hair and sat there waiting for someone to come. At occasions he would send up a new glare in case no one had seen the previous ones. He was slowly getting worried that they would be stuck here, and Harry would die from his exhaustion. He was about to give up when he heard someone walk closer to him. From behind. That wasn’t good, the school was in front of them. He slowly turned his head and saw Ron.

“How did you get out! Again!”

“I don’t work alone Malfoy!” Draco tightened his grip on Ron’s wand. “Now give me back my wand and I won’t torture you too.” He said and gestured for him to give the wand back. But Draco was not about to do so. He quickly threw a _Crucio_ at Ron. Ron was not ready for that and doubled over in pain, and he cursed at Draco.

“But you are stupid enough to walk out here without a wand.” Then he head a twig snap from behind Ron. He pointed the wand to the sound and yelled “Show yourself!”

Two people came out from the darkness, terrified. “We won’t try to do anything, please don’t kill us.” They looked identical, but only one of them spoke and made eye contact with Draco, the other one looked down on the ground trembling.

“Okay, but what are the two of you doing out in the Forbidden Forest alone?”

“Master forced us to, he said he would kill us.” The other one said.

“Master?”

“The man on the ground.” Both of them said and pointed to Ron.

“Kill the man now!” Ron said to the two boys.

“He can’t kill you two if he doesn’t have his wand, so don’t listen to him.”

“But he does have his wand.” Said the one who first spoke to Draco.

“No, he doesn’t. I have it in my hand, that’s why he is on the ground now in immense pain. Why don’t you two come over here and away from that awful man. Someone will come and get me and my friend, and they will help you two too.” Draco said the last sentence with a smile to reassure them no one would hurt them now.

“Don’t listen to him!” Ron screamed from the ground.

“I can promise you two that he won’t be able to hurt you anymore. Now come here so we can talk about something nicer.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. The twins went over to him and sat in front of him. They looked down on Harry with a worried face and Draco quickly caught them up on what had happened, he didn’t explain in detail, but they were not pleased.

“Where are my manners. I’m Draco Malfoy and this guy is Harry Potter, what are your names?”

“I’m Orion and this is Scorpius, we don’t have any last name. Master found us in the orphanage and took us in on the promise of a better life. But that didn’t happen.” The two of them started to sob after that.

“Don’t call him master, call him dirtbag instead. It fits him so much better. And I’m sorry you had to go through that. I know I’m not supposed to share other people’s life story, but I’m sure Harry would tell you two either way. Harry was something close to an orphan, but he was placed with his mother’s family for protection. All that got him was 11 years in a cupboard under the stairs, and abuse. The reason Harry was placed there was because he lost his parent’s too. So, you two aren’t alone. So please don’t cry.” That speech calmed them down.

“How about you?” Orion asked.

“I have both of them, but my father is in Azkaban because of something horrible he did.”

“How old are you?” Scorpius asked.

“Well, I’m turning eighteen this year. How about you two?”

“Eight.”

Draco suddenly heard someone walking through the forest again, but this time it was coming from the direction of the school. The twins got scared and jumped closer to Draco and Harry, they even took a hold of Harry’s limp arms, so they couldn’t be taken away from them. Draco could see a shadow appearing in the forest, then he saw a person emerge from the shadows.

“Headmistress McGonagall!” Draco yelled out excited.

“Malfoy, thank god you are okay. What happened to Potter and who are those two. And why on earth is Weasley here?”

“This is Orion and Scorpius, they were taken from the orphanage by Weasel over there. They were forced to help him with things, Weasel told them he would kill them. Weasel were the one who kidnapped me and Harry. Harry is currently unconscious because of exhaustion from torture and slow healing from his body. And I might have used the Cruciatus Curse on Weasel. That is to tell it in little detail since we have two eight year-olds here.”

“You’ll need to tell us everything later, but now we need to get you two to the hospital wing.”

“Can we come with them?”

“Of course, you two can. And from the way that you two are clinging to Potter like dear life I didn’t think I would be able to separate you.”

“I don’t think Harry’s body can handle being apparated, he told me that before he fainted.” Draco said in a concerned voice.

“I don’t plan on apparating, I’m going to levitate him and Weasley. You’ll need to take Orion and Scorpius.”

“Okay, and before I forget. Do you have our wands?”

“Yeah, we found them in the forest the day you two disappeared.”

“Why couldn’t you find us in three weeks! We were right here, and Weasel is horrible at spells.”

“I’ll explain everything later.”

“You better!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got help, but will it be to late for Harry? Will he survive the strain his body had to go through?

_“You better!”_

McGonagall used her wand to levitate Ron and Harry, then she started to walk to the school. Draco quickly stood up and took a hold of Orion’s and Scorpius’s hands and guided them to the school. Draco was worried about Harry, he didn’t know why he had fainted. Harry had said something about exhaustion, but Draco couldn’t think that was the only cause. Orion had caught on that Draco was worried.

“Draco, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just worried about Harry.”

“You two boyfriends or something?”

“At the moment we are only friends, but I hope for something more one day.”

“I hope you two get together, you care for him very much.”

“Thanks Orion.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. After a while Scorpius got tired of walking and asked if Draco could carry him, Draco couldn’t do anything than carry him. He lifted him up and continued to walk. Scorpius fell asleep in Draco’s arms, and Draco couldn’t help but smile at him.

They finally got to the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was ready for them. Harry was placed on a bed and Pomfrey started to find out what was wrong with him. She didn’t look to happy when she found out what was wrong. She turned around to McGonagall.

“I’m afraid Harry is under _A Lover Kiss_. It’s a curse that makes it that Harry wont wake up until his true love kisses him.”

“Is there nothing you can do?” McGonagall asked.

“I’m afraid not, this curse can only be broken by the kiss.” Madam Pomfrey said with a sad tone of voice

“We need to inform his friends about the incident.” McGonagall said with despair in her voice

“You can do that tomorrow McGonagall. It’s late and Harry won’t go anywhere.”

“I still need to deal with Orion and Scorpius.” McGonagall said with a worried face.

“There won’t be any need for that Headmistress McGonagall. I’m going to adopt them as my own.” Draco said as he was sitting on a chair between the twin’s beds. He was holding each of their hands as they slept.

“Malfoy, you are only eighteen.”

“I know my age, but I’ve grown to like them. And I think they only trust me and Harry at the moment.”

“Mr. Malfoy.”

“McGonagall, you won’t be able to change my mind. Now go and take care of your students as the Headmistress.”

“Very well, Mr. Malfoy.” She nodded and walked out of the hospital.

“Are you sure you are okay Mr. Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey asked, ready to help him heal his wounds.

“I’m fine, the only one Weasel had it out for was Harry. I was only forced to watch and clean his wounds after a session.”

“I’ll be in my office.”

Draco only nodded and watched her walk away before turning to watch Harry sleep. Harry was so peaceful at that moment. Draco let go of the twin’s hands and went over to Harry. He stood there taking in every detail of Harry’s face. He stood there for a while until he heard Orion.

“Try to kiss him, you might be his true love.”

“You were awake the whole time?”

“Yeah. And I can’t thank you enough for wanting to take me and Scorpius under your care.”

“I couldn’t handle you two ending up in a bad place again.”

“Thanks for caring so much for two strangers. Now, kiss him to see if he will wake up.”

“I’m not kissing him like this.”

“Yes, you are!”

Draco rolled his eyes and went back to studying Harry’s face. He knew that he could at least try to kiss him, but he knew he wouldn’t be the one Harry loved. He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. He pressed down on Harry’s lips. Harry was unresponsive and Draco was about to pull away when Harry started to kiss back. Harry opened his eyes and looked into a pair of shocked silver eyes. Harry lifted his arms to place them on Draco’s neck. By that point Draco had pulled away from the kiss and forced Harry to sit up straight with him.

“Although I loved having you kiss me, why?” Harry asked curiously.

“You were under the _A Lover Kiss_ curse. And I kind of like you so I thought I might give it a try.” Draco blushed and looked down on his legs embarrassed.

“You didn’t think that Draco! I was the one who practically forced you to do it.” Came from a boy in the other end of the room.

“Well then I must thank you…?”

“I’m Orion and the one sleeping on the other bed is my twin Scorpius.”

“Thank you for forcing Draco to kiss me then, Orion. And nice to meet you.”

“Nice to actually talk to you Harry. You were unconscious when we first met you and Draco. You were laying on Draco’s lap and me and Scorpius were holding your arms while Draco was playing with your hair. We talked about the four of us then some old woman came and helped you here.”

“You are quite the talker, aren’t you?” Harry said with a smile on his face.

“He is.” Came from the other boy. “Whenever he has something on his mind, which is all the time, he says it out loud.”

“We didn’t wake you up did we Scorpius?” Draco asked concerned.

“Nah, I was awake the whole time like Orion. Just didn’t feel like actually waking up.”

“So, you heard me talking to McGonagall too?”

“Yeah, I did, and I’m so happy. I shifted to the side so you couldn’t see me smile.”

“Why don’t the two of you come over here? That way we won’t have to wake up Madam Pomfrey.” Harry said and patted at the bed for the twins to come and sit. They gladly walked over to Harry’s bed and sat on each side of Harry’s legs. Draco had changed position and sat down next to Harry and took his arm around his waist. With both his legs up on the bed, beside Orion.

“Are you two dating now?” Scorpius asked with a smile.

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask Harry.” Draco said with a grin on his face.

“Let’s settle it then. Draconis Lucius Malfoy would you like to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked and looked right into Draco’s silver eyes.

“I would love to be your boyfriend, Harrison James Potter.” Draco leaned in and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Harry cupped Draco’s cheek and pulled him even closer. They sat like that for a moment before they remembered they had someone watching them. Draco pulled away and looked at the two boys, who were really excited and happy by the result.

“Harry can you tell us more about your time with your aunt and uncle?” Orion asked.

“I’m sorry Harry I had to stop them from crying. They were crying about not having parents, and you have a bad history with parents and guardians.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t really care about it anyway. And I trust you to only tell people when it’s needed or when I’m okay with it.” Harry said and kissed Draco on the cheek. “What do you want to know Orion?”

“What happened to your real parents and how come you lived 11 years in a cupboard?”

“My real parents were murdered by an evil man. Then someone named Dumbledore, whom has passed away, placed me with my mother’s sister. My aunt hated me because I was a wizard like my parents. They kept me in the dark for 11 years before I got a letter from a school for the magickly gifted, Hogwarts. Throughout those 11 years, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. I was also forced to clean and make food. And in return I was almost never allowed to eat. The only reason they even moved me out of the cupboard was because I could use my magic after a year at that school. Then I got an actual room, but not any more food though.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Scorpius said in a sad tone.

“It’s okay now and I live on my own now. And I have a lot of money too.”

“How can you live alone you are only eighteen, right?” Orion asked.

“My godfather died, and I was given his house and his money. And once I turned seventeen, I also got full access to my family’s vault. And living alone is way better than living with my aunt and uncle.” Harry said with a smile. “But how did you come with us here? I don’t remember ever seeing you two.”

“Mas… Weasel.” Orion was about to say Master, but Draco shot him a stare that made him remember that he was not to address Ron as Master anymore. “He took us out of the orphanage on a promise of a better life, but he was treating us like slaves. He threatened to kill one of us and force the other to watch. We did everything he said in worry about being killed. When you had chained up Weasel, he yelled at us to help him, and we did because we thought he had his wand. He walked out after you two and we followed in case we had to clean up blood or something. But we came out to see Weasel lying on the ground in pain and you on Draco’s lap unconscious. And Draco told us he would help us if we walked away from Weasel and didn’t help him. Not that we could help him, because I have no idea what you did to cause him so much pain.”

“I used a curse you are not to use ever!” Draco said with a stern voice.

“Okay.” Both of them said in unison.

“I think it’s time for all of us to go to sleep.” Harry said looking at two boys who were clearly tired from everything that happened in one day.

“But I’m not tired.” Orion said followed by a yawn. Both Harry and Draco chuckled.

“Time for bed.” Draco said and pointed at their beds on the other side room. “And if you two want you can share one bed.” Both boys hugged Harry and Draco then went to Orion’s bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms as soon as their heads hit the pillow. “I guess I should go and let you sleep.” Draco said as he stood up and started to walk away until someone was holding his wrist and forcing him to come back to the bed.

“Stay, place.” Harry looked up at Draco with a pleading face.

“Okay, but why?”

“Because I’m afraid of what I might do while I’m asleep.”

“What do you mean?” Draco asked as he sat down on the bed, worried.

“I suffer with nightmares Draco, I’ve had them for years and they only seem to get worse. And I know for sure that I move around and scream whenever I have nightmares. After this experience I’m sure I’ll have a lot of nightmares tonight. I’m scared.”

“Hey, calm down. I’ll lay with you and protect you from yourself.” Draco said and gestured for Harry to move over a bit so they both could lay there together.

“Thanks.” Harry said as he cuddled up to Draco and placed his head on Draco’s chest.

“It’s nothing. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace. Neither of them had ever slept so peacefully. At least until Harry got a nightmare and started to scream and move around in the bed. Waking Draco up, worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry woke up and found himself a boyfriend and a pair of twin boys. What will happen to them now?

Harry got a nightmare and started to scream and move around in the bed. Waking Draco up, worried. Draco didn’t know what to do, he shot out of bed and ran to Madam Pomfrey’s office and yelled for her to help him with Harry. Draco ran back to Harry with her right behind him. She casted a spell that would wake Harry up. And Harry woke up sweaty, disorientated and scared. Draco quickly embraced Harry in a comforting hug and Harry calmed down immediately.

“You scared the living hell out of me Harry!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Mr. Malfoy, next time he has a nightmare you have to use the spell I used and wake him up.” Madam Pomfrey said.

“Okay, and thanks.”

“It’s my job, and I see I’m not needed here anymore. I’ll be in my office.” Then she walked off.

“Are you okay Harry?” Scorpius asked.

“I’m fine now, and sorry for waking you up.”

“Draco, you know you can let go of him now.” Orion said cheerfully.

“I think I’d rather stay like this, that way I know he is okay.”

“I’m fine, and I won’t go back to sleep for today. You can let go so we can sit more comfortable.”

“Fine.” Draco said and shifted positions so the both of them was sitting on the bed, with their backs on the wall behind the bed. Draco had his arm behind Harry’s back and held onto is waist.

“I never thought I’d see the day you care so much for someone else other than yourself.”

“You can’t seem to take care of yourself then I must be the one to.”

“What will happen to us?” Scorpius asked.

“You two will be under my care for the rest of your lives.” Draco said reassuringly with a smile.

“Are you adopting them?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I have the need to protect them from people like Weasel.”

“Are you serious Draco! But aren’t you in school now?” Orion asked.

“I am in school now, but I’m sure McGonagall will allow the three of us to have a room for our self so you will have a place to be while I’m in class.”

“You wouldn’t mind the three of you becoming four, would you?” Harry shyly asked.

“You want to adopt us too?” Scorpius asked, clearly confused.

“Of course, you two are just so cute.” Harry said with a smile before turning to Draco. “What do you say? Would you like to raise those kids with me?”

Draco was stunned, he didn’t have words. He seriously thought he would have to struggle through learning how to deal with children. But Harry wanted to do it with him? Draco didn’t know what to feel. Draco pulled Harry into a loving kiss, it was all he could do. He couldn’t form any sensible words. Harry was startled by the sudden kiss, but gladly kissed back. They sat like that for a few minutes before they had to stop, to breath.

“What do you say?” Harry asked.

“I would love to! I thought the kiss was enough of a yes.”

“Is that what it was, I thought you just wanted to kiss me or something.” Harry said with a knowing wink. Draco just rolled his eyes.

“But why would you do this with me?” Draco asked.

“Well I see myself in those kids, lost without parents. Of course, I had a normal house to live in, but I lived through mental and physical abuse. Just like Orion and Scorpius has. And I know a little more about children than you do. I couldn’t watch my boyfriend suffer alone.”

“You two are so cute to watch.” Orion said from his bed.

“You’d think the two of you had been together for years.” Scorpius said in a matter-of-fact voice.

“Three weeks of one person being tortured and the other having to watch and clean the wounds afterwards does something to people’s relationship. I don’t think Weasley would think this was the outcome of his wicked torture sessions.” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. Then as the clock hit six in the morning an owl flew inside the hospital and placed a letter on Harry’s lap. The owl sat down in the nightstand beside the bed, waiting for treats. Harry looked at Draco, as if asking him mentally to find some treats for the owl. Draco rolled his eyes, but he stood up and looked around. He found some after a while and handed the treat to the owl who gladly took it and flew out of the hospital.

“Who’s the letter from Harry?” Orion asked curiously.

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t opened it.”

“Then open it!” Orion said impatiently.

“Orion, you need to be patient and let Harry read the letter that if for him, not you.” Draco said in a stern voice, but not angry or anything. It was just to make Orion calm down a little, and Orion did.

Harry opened the letter and it read:

_OMG Harry! _

_I heard what happened! Are you okay? I can’t believe that Ron got out and no one told you. Or me. I’m sorry I couldn’t come to help, but it’s too far away to apparate and I don’t have the money to buy a plain ticked. I am so sorry for what happened to you. _

_And I heard that Malfoy was there and helped you after your ‘sessions’ with Ron. Can you thank him from me? And for the love of god Harry, ask him out! He isn’t straight like you think he is. I’ve been talking to Pansy and she told me he was gay. Now use some of that Gryffindor courage and ask him out. You have won over Voldemort ffs! Asking Malfoy out is nothing compared to that. _

_On to the more pressing matter. Have a good recovery and don’t rush back to classes. You need rest physically and mentally. Your body is not made for such things and you are mentally scarred for something new. Please take care of yourself while I’m gone. _

_And we should really write to each other more often. I miss talking to you, I miss having my best friend making me laugh even though he is in a shitty mood. Write back to me as soon as you can, and we need to catch up on things. And you must tell me how things progress with you and Malfoy. _

_Your dear Friend _

_Hermione Granger._

Harry didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. The letter was all over the place, something Hermione wasn’t. It didn’t make sense half of the time, but he was happy she had written to him. He was not known to take the first step when it came to socializing with people, even his best friend. And he couldn’t help but smile when she commented on his crush on Draco. She knew about it and thought I was stupid and a coward for not doing anything about it. But now he had him in his arms, as his boyfriend. She would freak out.

“Who was the letter from? You seem happy about it.” Draco asked and commented. He clearly had seen all of his emotions on his face.

“It was from Hermione, you can read it.” He said and handed the letter to him. Draco quickly read through it and smirked.

“So, someone had a crush on me before all of this. And your friend really wants you to ask me on a date. She wants you to write to her more often too.”

“If I hadn’t had a crush on you before all of this, you wouldn’t be the one to break the curse. I seriously think I would have been under that curse for forever. And I can’t believe that she misses me.”

“Of course, she misses you! You are her best friend, and you were tortured for three weeks! If she could, she would be right here holding your arm and yell at you for being so stupid and irresponsible.” Draco laughed.

“Harry. Do you have a picture of your friend?” Orion asked.

“Yeah, I do, come on over and I’ll show you my pictures of her and me. We’ve had quite some adventures together.”

The twins went to Harry’s bed, Orion sat down on Harry’s lap while Scorpius sat down on Draco’s lap.

“Do you know where my wand is, Draco?”

“It’s in the drawer in your nightstand.”

“Thanks.”

Harry grabbed his wand and started to show pictures of himself and Hermione from fifth year and later. That’s when they started to take pictures with their wands. Harry and Hermione was smiling and laughing in every picture Harry was showing.

“She is so pretty.” Scorpius said.

“She is.” Harry said.

“Then why didn’t you start to date her if you think she is pretty?” Orion asked, oblivious.

“Someone can think a person is pretty without wanting to date them. And I’ve never had romantic feelings for females. Hermione is just my best friend.”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have had a chance to be with Harry and have the two of you.” Draco said kissing Harry on the cheek.

“I don’t get it.” Orion shrugged.

“You don’t have to. It’s just how things are.” Draco said.

“Draco, can you find some parchment and a quill so I can write back to Hermione?”

“Why don’t you just videocall her with your wand?” Draco asked.

“You can do that!” Harry asked, baffled.

“Well yeah, just use your wand to cast the spell; _V__ocationem_”

“What a weird spell.” Harry couldn’t contain his laugher.

“I know, but the one who made it thought it would be easy to remember. Now, call her! I want to surprise her by kissing you in the call.”

“Sure. _V__ocationem_”

Harry felt stupid for saying it and for a moment he thought Draco was joking with him. But then his wand started to vibrate, and a screen appeared in front of them. There Hermione was with the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

“It’s so good to see you again Harry! I’m so happy you are okay after what happened. And is that an arm around your waist?” Hermione asked with a grin. She couldn’t see Draco because Harry had moved his wand so only him was in the picture.

“You saw right.” Draco shot into the frame kissing Harry on the cheek.

“Finally! Hey Pansy, you’ll never guess what information I was just given.”

“Sweetheart, what are you so excited about?” Pansy said and came into the frame. “Hey Harry, and Draco?”

“Hey Pansy, long time no see.” Draco said with a smile.

“Now what got you so excited sweetheart?”

“We might have something to do with that.” Harry said and kissed Draco on the cheek.

“It finally happened!” Pansy yelled in excitement.

“You two have loud friends!” Scorpius said while covering his ears.

“Are they together like you two?” Orion asked.

“They can be loud sometimes, and this is through a wand. Think about how loud they can be in real life Scorpius. But for now, we won’t see them face to face in a while. And to answer your question Orion, yes, they are together like me and Draco.”

“Who are you talking to Harry?”

“Come and show your faces.” Harry waved at Orion and Scorpius to sit with their backs to Harry and Draco. “This is Orion, and this is Scorpius. As you can tell they are twin boys, and are eight years old. They were ‘_adopted_’ by Weasley. He used them as slaves and threatened to kill them all the time. When Draco and I got out of Weasley’s grasp they came out with him after they had helped him out of some chains, we had placed on him. They only did it because they were forced to by Weasley. Why don’t you tell them the rest, I passed out.”

“Well we had placed Weasley in some chains in the room Harry was tortured in. We walked out into the Forbidden Forest, next to the school. I searched for my wand using Weasley’s wand. Then suddenly Harry passed out, I managed to break his fall, so he wouldn’t hurt his head. I placed him on the ground, then I sat down and lifted his upper body onto my legs. I shot up a few glares, running out of hope that someone would come and help us. That’s when Weasley came out, the twins had helped him out of his chains. He came up to me and demanded for me to give him back his wand. He can really be so stupid. Then I casted a _Cruciatus Curse_ on him. He buckled over in pain and ended up on the ground, that when the twins came out of the shadows. They looked so scared and Weasley was trying to force them to kill me and Harry, they looked like they were about to, but I assured them that nothing would happen to them is they didn’t do it since I had his wand. They came over to me and Harry and we talked until McGonagall came.” Draco told the whole story while he was using his free hand to play with Scorpius’s hair.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Hermione asked with concern on her face.

“Well, we are kind of adopting them.” Harry said sheepishly.

“As long as you are happy Harry, and I’m sure you two would be great parents.”

“Thanks Hermione.” Harry said, hugging Orion from behind. Orion leaned back and had never felt more comfortable.

“How are you going to do that though? You two still have school.” Pansy asked with a worried face.

“All I need to do is ask McGonagall for a private room for the four of us. They’ll stay there while we are in class.” Harry said.

“You are not going back to class yet!” Hermione said in a stern voice.

“I’m going back to class as soon as I’m let out of this hospital wing.”

“No, you are not Harry. You’re mentally tired, you needed help to wake up from a nightmare!” Draco said in a stern voice filled with worry.

“As soon as Madam Pomfrey says I’m ready then?” Harry asked.

“Better than nothing.” Draco shrugged.

“I’m sorry Harry, but we have to go.”

“It’s okay Hermione, we’ll talk later.” Harry said with a smile.

“You need to call me every day!” Hermione said.

“Of course.” Harry smiled at his friend. The screen disappeared and Madam Pomfrey appeared.

“It’s time for a medical exam to check your wellbeing. So can the three other boys in his bed move to another bed?” She asked with a smile. The boys got off of Harry’s bed after they had given him hugs and kisses. “Someone has managed to get himself a new family.”

“Not family, home.” Harry said looking at the three boys chatting on another bed.

“I’m happy for you Mr. Potter.” She went on and checked Harry’s medical status. Everything was back to normal, and his physical form was fine. But he was not allowed to go back to class in at least a week. She also forced Draco to be out of class for a few days too, it was a lot to watch someone get tortured. “I’ll see back to you after I’ve talked to McGonagall about your prognoses, and I’m sure she will come by right after.” She said and walked out.

“Are you okay?” Orion asked while jumping back to Harry’s bed.

“I’m fine physically, but I can’t go back to class for at least a week. That means that we will have a week to get to know each other.”

“And I get three days with the three of you too.” Draco shot over to Harry and placed himself beside him. With Scorpius in his arms, then placing him on his lap.

“I never thought I’d see the day you two would get along.” McGonagall said walking through the door, getting fast to Harry’s bed.

“Headmistress McGonagall, would it be possible to have a room for ourselves? The four of us.” Harry asked sheepishly.

“The four of you?”

“Yeah, we both want to take care of them. And the way they helped us get together does help it.” Draco said.

“We ask if it would be possible for the four of us to have a room for ourselves. With two bedrooms, a common room, bathroom and maybe a kitchen?” Draco said.

“I will see what I can do, but I think it will be possible to do so. And it can be our compensation for the three weeks you two were suffering.” McGonagall said.

“Thank you so much Headmistress McGonagall.” Harry said with a smile.

“It’s my pleasure. While I figure out about the room arrangement, why don’t the four of you go and eat in the Great Hall?”

“You are allowing us to have two eight-year-old boys eat with everyone else?” Draco asked, furrowing a brow.

“Well, we can’t leave them alone in this school. And you two clearly need some food.”

“What’s the Great Hall?” Scorpius asked curiously.

“It’s the place where every student of this school eats.” Harry explained.

“That’s so cool!” Orion yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they have the happy ending everyone hopes for?

“I’ll take my leave then, I’ll contact the four of you when I’ve managed to figure something out.” McGonagall said then left the room.

“Who here is hungry?” Harry asked with a smile.

“I am!” Both of them yelled out.

“Well then, let me change and we’ll go and eat.” Harry said, getting out of bed finding his clothes.

“Which table?” Draco asked.

“I was thinking Gryffindor, not to be mean or anything, but I think they will be more careful with the boys.” Harry said finding his wand then using a spell to clothe himself.

“I was thinking the same, the Slytherins can have trouble allowing new people close to them.”

“What are you two talking about?” Scorpius asked, confused.

“In this school we are sorted into houses. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I myself was sorted into Gryffindor, while Draco was sorted into Slytherin. When we eat, we sit at different tabled depending on which house you are sorted into.” Harry said while finding his clothes.

“How do you know what house to be in?” Orion asked.

“There is a hat that determines that, it goes into your mind and calculates where you would belong the best.” Draco said, seeing as Harry was looking for his glasses. He had taken them off when he used the spell to clothe himself. “Harry, they are still on the nightstand. A little to your left, there yah go.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“That is so cool.” Orion said with a smile.

“Yeah it is.” Draco said with a little laugh.

“Come on you three, I want some food. And introduce the three of you to my friends.”

“But I’ve already met them.” Draco said confused.

“But not as my boyfriend, you have not.” Harry winked and walked towards the door with the three boys on his heels. They walked to the Great Hall, talking, laughing and just having fun. They got to the entrance and the boys stiffened.

“Hey it’s okay. No one will hurt you and Weasley is nowhere close to you two.” Harry said crouching down to their level.

“Are you sure?” Scorpius asked, clearly scared of the amount of new people.

“I’m sure, and I know it can be a lot of people. And they might look at the two of you, but you two won’t be in danger. And if you feel uncomfortable just say so and we will leave. Okay?”

“Okay.” Scorpius said.

“Come on then, and I’m sure they would rather stare at me and Harry for being as close as we are.” Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. The twins relaxed, Scorpius took a hold of Draco’s hand while Orion took Harry’s. They walked into the Great Hall and almost everyone was cheering to see that Harry was back, but that only lasted for a second before everyone realized that someone new was there. No one said anything, but they looked at them. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville and Luna.

“Hey Harry, Malfoy and twins?” Neville asked a little vary.

“Hey Neville, Luna. This is Orion and this is Scorpius.” Harry said pointing at which twin was which. “And my boyfriend.” Harry said kissing Draco on the cheek.

“Took you long enough Harry.” Neville laughed.

“Not you too!” Harry said defeated.

“I want to listen to this.” Draco said with a smirk of interest.

“Me too!” Orion said with much interest.

“Well Harry has had this weird obsession with Malfoy since third year or something. He would blame it on the fact that he hated him and just wanted to know if he was planning something against him. I believed that was true, until I found out he was gay when Weasley decided to scream out to everyone in fifth year, that Harry was gay. Then I just put the pieces together.”

“I’m going to be reminded of fifth year every time I manage to glance at my back though.”

“What did that bloody git do!” Neville asked, angry.

“He cut ‘_I’m a slutty gay’ _into his back the first day of the torture. Hence why it’s stuck as a scar. If it would have happened on the last day the scar could have been taken away.” Draco said, patting Harry on the back.

“What does that mean?” Orion asked.

“That is something you’ll understand later. And don’t you _ever_ use that word!” Draco said to Orion and Scorpius.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I knew Weasley hated your guts when you came out to him.” Neville said sadly.

“It’s okay, and I never thought I’d see him again. Kind of forgot he even existed.” Harry shrugged.

“How are you solving the whole school and twins problem?” Luna asked.

“We are getting a room only for the four of us.” Draco shrugged taking a piece of chicken onto his plate.

“So cool.” Neville said.

“I know!” Orion said mouth full of food.

“Orion, you need to swallow your food before you speak. Speaking with food in your mouth is not nice.” Harry said with a stern voice.

“Okay.” Orion said after he had swallowed his food.

“When are you two going back to class?” Luna asked.

“I’m going back in three days, as for Harry he is not allowed to think about it for at least a week.”

“I’m curious, why didn’t you tell me you knew about my ‘secret’ crush on Draco?” Harry asked, looking Neville right in the eyes.

“Well I wanted you to tell yourself first, then I wanted _you _to tell _me_.”

“Well then, why haven’t you told me about you and Blaise Zabini?”

“Wha…what?” Neville tried to look as if he had no idea what Harry was talking about.

“You and Zabini. And the fact that Zabini is under the table right now, trying to get away from my legs? You can come out now Blaise.” Harry shrugged. And Blaise came up from under the table and sat down beside Neville.

“How can someone be so strong with only their legs?” Blaise asked surprised and confused. “You didn’t even flinch when I tried to move!”

“I couldn’t see you doing anything at all.” Luna said a little startled.

“Luna why didn’t you tell me about you and Ginny?”

“What?” Luna tried to sound like she too didn’t have a clue about what he was talking about.

“Okay the two of you are seriously bad at lying. I have Ginny under here too. You can come up now Ginny.” Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny came up from under the table and sat beside Lune.

“How can you hold both of us like that!” Ginny asked.

“Easy, I train every day. And the two of you were really trying to be silent. So, you wouldn’t do much either way. Now why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Because of what happened with Ron in fifth year, you looked so depressed all the time. And you had every bloody guy after you, gay or not. We didn’t want to hurt you since we have a partner that is of the same sex.” Neville said sheepishly.

“That wouldn’t bother me at all, and I would have Hermione as moral support. The one thing that bothered me back then was that all those bloody guys were all over me.” Harry shrugged. “I’m happy for you guys.” Harry said with a smile.

“But seriously though, how are you so strong!” Ginny asked.

“I’m strong, and I used a wandless and wordless spell to keep you two in place.” Harry said with a smirk.

“I knew it!” Blaise said triumphant.

“Hey who are you two?” Ginny asked with a smile.

“I’m Scorpius and this is Orion.”

“Why are you here? I’m sorry if you have already established this, but we can’t hear anything under the table.” Ginny said a little embarrassed.

“Draco and Harry are going to take care of us.” Orion said excitedly. “And we are going to have a room for ourselves. The four of us.”

“Wait! Are you telling me you finally got together with Harry! Draco I’m so happy for you, it took forever.” Blaise said.

“Blaise would you elaborate on that?” Harry asked with a goal in mind.

“Don’t you dare Blaise!” Draco said with a threatening voice.

“But I want to hear this.” Scorpius said.

“When Draco found out he had a stalker in sixth year he was happy, excited and giddy all the time. And he couldn’t shut up about Harry following him. And he had to make sure he looked perfect every time they would walk out of the Slytherin common room.”

“I hate you so much.” Draco said blushing from embarrassment.

“I kind of already knew.” Harry shrugged.

“What! How?”

“I might be able to hide in the shadows.” Harry said sheepishly.

“How long have you known about this?” Neville asked shocked.

“When I turned fifteen, I got my real inheritage. Whereas I got a few new powers and a new ‘face’.”

“Potter! Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Draco asked.

“First off, I’m not a Potter anymore. And I didn’t tell anyone because Dumbledore used mind-control on me to forget it. I didn’t know what I was doing when I hid in the shadows, I just did something and thought I was going crazy. I only remembered what really happened after Dumbledore died, but I was mentally not ready to do anything about it. This last year I’ve tried to figure out what I really am, I went to Gringotts and took an inheritage test. It turns out I was blood adopted after Dumbledore had kidnapped me. I’m really the son of Tom Riddle and Aelena Riddle.” Harry said with tears in his eyes.

“Are you telling me Dumbledore made you kill your own father!” Ginny asked dumfounded.

“Yeah, but as you all know Tom did try to kill me at some point. But that was because Dumbledore had him under his control. Voldemort was created by the monster himself. But Voldemort wasn’t Tom’s real form. It was a ‘clone’. Tom was hidden in Dumbledore’s office for years, until I found him after Dumbledore had finally died. Tom was more that mortified to see me so big, then he got even more mortified and angry because he learned my story.” Harry said on the verge of crying out his eyes.

“But where is he now?” Luna asked.

“He is with his mate Severus Snape.” Harry said trying to calm himself down.

“But you are the child of that woman named Aelena” Neville said.

“Well yeah, but in the Pureblood families where they are both gay, they conceive a child, take care of them, while they have other people on the side.” Draco explained, as he could see that Harry was in no condition to answer. Draco took his hand and placed it on Harry’s back. Harry seemed to relax at his touch.

“Does Tom live with Snape or with you?” Blaise asked, jumping into the conversation after being silent for the most part.

“Dad lives with Sev and me. They moved into Grimmauld Place after they found each other when I got dad out of Hogwarts.”

“But what about Lily and James?” Neville asked.

“Well Dumbledore forced them to blood adopt me after he had put on the strongest glamour he could manage, then kill them and make it so everyone thinks that I survived a killing curse thrown at me by Dad, but it was Dumbledore who tried to kill me. Dad tried to save me from him since he had managed to finally find me after about six months. Lily and James were just pawns in Dumbledore’s game. He tried to kill me five times I think?”

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Ginny said with sadness in her eyes.

“Are you okay Harry?” Orion asked, looking up at Harry with big puppy eyes.

“I’m fine Orion, and now I have you, Scorpius and a perfect boyfriend named Draco.” Harry said with a smile and taking Orion into a warm hug.

“Why haven’t you said anything to any of us?” Neville asked concerned

“Because I need to deal with things for myself sometimes. Hermione knows though. And those walks I had in the Forbidden Forest at night, they helped med deal with the emotional baggage of everything.”

“I seriously can’t believe that everything I knew was a lie.” Blaise said, unable to gather his thoughts.

“Imagine being me, under my fight with _‘Voldemort’_ the mind-control suddenly stops working and you go through a huge amount of repressed memories.”

“I think you should go to a mindhealer Harry. You need help to deal with those memories and feelings.” Draco said with concern in his voice.

“I’m not even going to fight, because I know I do. But I can’t bring myself to go there alone.”

“We can go together until you feel more comfortable.” Draco said with a reassuring voice.

“Thanks.”

“What are you two going to do after school? How are you going to take care of them?” Ginny asked.

“Well I was hoping we could continue to take care of them together, but Draco has the right to refuse.”

“Why the hell would I refuse that?”

“Well I have no intention to let Orion and Scorpius live in Malfoy Manor, I’m sorry but that place reeks of dark magic. And if we were to do it together, I would also have to be there, and I can’t be close to your father Draco. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, there is nothing to apologize for. I wouldn’t want them there either, they would have to meet them sometime, but not live with them. I was thinking Grimmauld Place.”

“You want to live in my house?” Harry asked startled.

“Well yeah, and that way I get to see Severus more often. And Grimmauld Place is much better than Malfoy Manor.”

“We get to meet your families?” Scorpius asked.

“They are your family too. Because we are going to blood adopt the two of you.” Harry said with a smile.

“Are you two going to become our dads?” Orion asked shyly.

“Yeah we are Orion.” Draco said with a smile of affection.

“We are going to become a family.” Scorpius said to his brother in disbelief.

“And we are going to protect you two from any danger that might come your way.” Harry said.

“Thank you so much.” Orion said with tears in his eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Harry said pulling Orion into a hug.

“I’m just so happy.” Orion dug his head into Harry’s neck. Harry lifted Orion from his seat beside him and placed him on his lap. Orion had his legs on each side of Harry’s and sat there in contentment.

“That is so cute.” Ginny said.

“Hello Orion, Scorpius, Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Weasley, Zabini and Lovegood.” McGonagall said from behind Harry, Draco and the twins. Harry turned around, with Orion still in a loving hug.

“Hello McGonagall.” Harry said with a smile.

“Is something wrong with Orion?” McGonagall asked.

“No, he is just really happy. Needed a loving hug, noting else.” Harry said with a smile.

“That’s good. I was worried for a second there.”

“Is there a reason you are here and not at your seat eating your meal?” Draco asked.

“I’ve managed to fix the four of you a room. If you’d follow me.”

“Okay.” Draco said.

“We’ll talk at breakfast tomorrow.” Harry said standing up still holding Orion in a hug. He smiled at his friends and walked away. Draco took Scorpius’s hand and followed McGonagall

They walked in silence to a room that was hidden behind a portrait. They walked through the door and saw a spectacular common room. It was a mix between Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. It was huge. It had a fireplace with a few chairs and sofas around. There were four doors, one led to a master bathroom, the other led to a master bedroom, another door led to a kitchen and the last door led them to a bedroom with two beds. The twins immediately walked into the room and claimed their beds. Whereas Draco and Harry stood in the door into the twins bedroom, smiling. They turned around to face a very happy McGonagall.

“Thank you so much for this.” Harry said.

“It was nothing compared to what all of you went through.”

“McGonagall, why couldn’t you find us in three weeks. We weren’t that far from the school either.” Draco said, annoyed.

“We couldn’t find you because the Forbidden Forest is under a findus charm. You were hidden by the forest, we had no way of finding you in there. I apologize for the trauma it brought the two of you.” McGonagall said, her head falling to the floor in embarrassment and sadness.

“It’s okay McGonagall, we are okay now. And that’s what’s important. Thank you again for the rooms. It looks like Orion and Scorpius likes it.” Harry said with a reassuring smile.

“I’ll take my leave then, come to my office should there be something more.” McGonagall said as she walked out of the room.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Days went on for the boys. They got to know each other while they were together, Draco had to go back to classes after three days, but he was eager to get back to them after each class and talk to them again. Harry would keep the boys occupied, sometimes by playing with them but also have them study a few things. They needed to be ready to go to school after a few years and Harry was intent on having them learn as much as possible before going to school.

“Dad! This is boring.” Orion said defeated.

“I know you think so Orion. But you have to learn this.” Harry said from the chair next to them.

“At least we will get free time when dad gets back to classes.” Orion said under his breath, Trying and failing for his dad not to hear.

“You won’t get off when I go back to classes. I’ve arranged for you two to get a teacher.”

“But dad!” Orion pouted.

“No Orion. Pouting won’t help you. This was decided when we first decided to teach the two of you.”

“I bet Papa won’t be like this.”

“Then you bet wrong Orion.” Draco said as he had walked into the room and heard some of the conversation.

“Not you too Papa.” Orion pouted again.

“Hey Papa.” Scorpius said as he looked up from the book he had been assigned to read.

“Hi Scorp.” Draco said with a smile and walked over to Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek. Then walked over and did the same to a pouting Orion. Then kissed Harry on the lips.

“Someone here doesn’t want to read his book and is giving me a hard time. And he just found out he won’t have free time when I get back to class.”

“Orion, this is important. You need to learn all of this or you won’t manage going to this school in a few years. If you read those pages Dad gave you then you can go to bed five minutes later than normal.”

“Draco, you can’t keep doing that. He won’t aever learn to do things even though they are boring.”

“Says the one who went on adventures every year, except fifth year. But then again you had to deal with Weasel and Umbridge that year.”

“Dad, I’m done with the pages. Can I get something to eat?” Scorpius said as he placed down his book.

“How about we all go down to the Great Hall once Orion is finished reading the one page he has left. That way we can eat together and eat with some of our friends.” Harry said.

“I’m done Dad.”

“Now was that really as bad as you wanted it to be.” Draco asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

“No…”

“Papa?”

“Yes Scorp?”

“How long do the two of you have left of school?”

“We have about a month left of classes before we have to take our NEWT’s. Then we’ll go to Dad’s home and meet his dad and mate.” Draco said as he started to walk out of the room, motioning for them to follow him.

“I’m not looking forward to those tests.” Harry said as he groaned.

“I’ll help you with what you have missed in your classes, and I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors with me as your tutor.”

“Thanks. It will be needed.” Harry giggled.

“Gryffindor or Slytherin?” Orion asked.

“Gryffindor, I need to talk to Neville. And I’m sure Blaise will be there either way. Because the people in Slytherin haven’t taken to Neville.” Harry said.


End file.
